After I Said Goodbye
by Tione
Summary: A broken girl turns to the only thing she thinks is possible... *Going under major revisions*


**_After I Said Good-Bye_**

_By Tione_

Disclaimer: I laugh.

A/N: Well, a few days ago, while the internet was down (still is too), I decided to read over some of my old stories. I came across this one, gasped at the horrendous lack of good grammar, spelling, and detail, and decided to rewrite it. Enjoy, for the plot changes dramatically. 

Shakily, an auburn haired woman with a girlish beauty about her adjusted the video camera in front of her to her liking. She was a mess, hair tangled and knotted, face stained with tears, and her eyes dull.

This girl hadn't laughed in a long time. Quite unusually for Kinomoto Sakura, is it not? Drawing a sharp breath, Sakura turned on the camera. 

"Hi everyone. When you see this tape, I'm not going to be walking amongst the living any longer.  Don't blame yourselves.

How could Sakura, the epitome of cheerfulness and happiness have done a task that is reserved for only the depressed? My life has become hell. That is all you need to know. 

 Dad, you did nothing wrong. You were there and always supported me. I'm sorry that I have to leave you.

 Touya, thanks for always protecting me. In the end, though, you couldn't protect me from myself," the girl paused, for only a minute. For such a speech as she was making, not a single tear escaped her eye. She continued, 

"Yukito, and you too, Yue. I'm very sorry I have to leave you like this. Hopefully, the power of my star will not fade with my death. If it does, may I apologize ahead of time? 

Please make sure the cards are taken care of properly, Eriol. And as bizarre as it may seem, thank you for testing me and making me stronger all that time ago."

Sakura hesitated, taking a deep breath. She grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her chest, as if it alone could stop the onslaught of pain. 

"I suppose I have succeeded in confusing you thoroughly, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika. If you seriously wish to know, please ask Eriol. He will tell you the whole story. Thank you for being there for me and I know you guys believed in me, but I'm just not strong enough…," Sakura trailed off, tears threatening to overwhelm her. She fought a valiant battle, but alas, to no avail. Tears started to make their way down her face. No move was made to exterminate them. 

"And you Tomoyo, you weren't the person I thought you were. I respected you and you held the place as my best friend. But a naïve girl like me shouldn't judge people," a bitter bark of laughter tore itself from her throat. 

"It's almost ironic. I'm the girl with magic, the one that saved the world and suffered for her friends sake and took on the burden, yet you're the one who comes out victorious. 

Long ago, you used to love me Tomoyo, do you remember? Do you remember the costumes that you made me, the times we shared together? Did you ever once remember those times as you seduced and stole Syaoran away from me?

Yet the true fault lies not with you, Daidouji, but with our very own Li-san. When did you plan to tell me? When we were at the alter?" Sakura's eyes hardened, tears still flooding out of them. 

"Do not grieve my death, Li. Afterall, aren't I just a pathetic little cardcaptor?

This is my last wish: to rid the earth of the burden I imposed upon it. Take care of Daidouji, as loathe as I am to wish it to you."

The woman moved over to the table. On it, a card lay. Emblazoned across it, like a proudly waving banner, were words in a curly script that read "The Death."

Albeit a cliché card, the girl held it reverently in her hands. 

"This card was the one I slaved over for so long, for oh so long," she whispered. "The power contained here is enormous."

Sakura's eyes turned upward and for the first time, she stared directly into the camera. "Good-bye."

She uttered an incomprehensible word, but all was lost in the flash of light. When it cleared, or rather, the camera's lens refocused, nothing was there. 

Had one been able to see ghosts, one would have seen not one, but two. A mother and a daughter, separated no longer. 

Ah, I much prefer this version. In fact, as soon as the internet starts working, I shall post it. I'll be rewriting the sequel as well, just so all know. Oh, and a thanks to all of the reviewers, I love ya all! =^_^= 


End file.
